1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a method of driving the display device, and in particular, to a shape-changeable display device and a method of driving the shape-changeable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel is widely used for electronic devices with image-displaying function, such as smartphones, digital cameras, laptop computers, navigation systems and television sets, for example.
Various types of flat display panel, such as a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, a plasma display panel and an electrophoresis display panel, for example, are being widely used as the display panel of an electronic device by virtue of thin and lightweight properties thereof.
Recently, foldable or flexible display devices are being studied. Due to features thereof such as thin, lightweight and unbroken properties, for example, the foldable and flexible display devices may be used for various industry fields, including information technology (“IT”), clothing, and paper-like media industries.